


Dreams Come True

by mcuwatcher85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost epilogue compliant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Resurrection, not tagging all the kids but they are there, usual Harry Potter characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcuwatcher85/pseuds/mcuwatcher85
Summary: It's been 11 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and for the most part all is well in Wizarding Britain.Despite this, the survivors of the Death Eater Wars occasionally cannot help but wish for their lost loved ones to return.They really should know better.





	1. Kingsley

After five years, they stopped having annual memorial services on the 2nd of May, though last year on the 10th anniversary they had met again, and simply celebrated it as a holiday with the Ministry running on a skeleton crew and Hogwarts classes cancelled. 

This year, with May 2nd falling on a weekend, the Ministry had shut down on Friday to allow as many as possible to spend a long weekend at home, and today there were less than a hundred people total expect to show up in the underground Government Headquarters of Wizarding Britain and even fewer present before the sun came up, one of which was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

At noon he would be making a public address on the wireless from his office, reminding the country what they had fought for and won.

After checking in the Auror Office to make sure nothing dangerous was expected (they had twice had terror attacks from leftover Death Eater or Snatcher remnants on this date) the tall dark-skinned man made his way up to his office, working on paperwork from the past week that he had not gotten around to, approving budgets and minor official appointments and hiring plans for the newest wave of Hogwarts graduates. 

The charmed window behind his desk showed the sun peaking around the mountains of Scotland when there was an urgent alert on his wall from the Department of Mysteries, one of the few departments that did not really follow normal working hours or holidays. Though he was not an expert on the more arcane theories of magic they tested and pushed the limits of down there, the current Minister of Magic knew that anything they considered to be an actual problem, instead of merely a curious result, was both important and urgent.

Finishing a form for Mrs Granger-Weasley, he left his office and took a lift down, running into a flying memo for himself on the way which he read on the way down.

**Minister: We have had a situation in the Death Chamber. We recommend you handle this personally due to the unusual and sensitive nature of the situation. Please come at once to my office.**

**\- Unspeakable Patil**

Striding quickly down the dark hallway, faster than he had on this particular level of the Ministry than he had in almost 13 years, he reached the rotating room and clearly spoke his destination. Striding through the door in front of him, he reached the administrative offices and hurried the sounds of a yelling, an oddly familiar voice saying something about 'innocent' and 'Dumbledore' even before he opened the door, where three Unspeakables were holding a disturbingly familiar but utterly impossible wizard at wand-point.

"What in Merlin's Beard is happening here?!" the former Auror shouted over all four of them, even as he added his wand, closing the distance to the well dressed wizard and asking "Who the bloody hell are you?", anger lacing his words even as he was silently thankful Harry was at home under threat of his wife's infamous Bat Bogey Hex.

The grey eyed wizard looked at him and held up his hands, but did not drop his wand, "Kingsley, it's me... Sirius... what is going on? They said they were fetching in Minister... how long till Fudge gets here? Where is... is everyone safe?", his eyes wide and expression rather manic, though understandably so given the situation if he really was the man he appeared to be, who had been dead for nearly one and half decades. 

Swallowing once, the Minister told the three Unspeakables to back away, edging closer and after calming down a bit explaining in his normal patient but commanding tone despite the absurd situation "It's been... a long time. Fudge is not the Minister anymore. And honestly, I don't believe you, so tell me something to change my mind", keeping his wand trained on the supposed Sirius Black, ready to disarm and stun him if needed and wondering why the hell nobody had done so yet. 

The supposedly reborn Black nodded quickly, almost desperate as he started talking "Of course. We are part of... a group... together. We... when we meet the place is full of gingers, especially during school holidays. There's an umbrella stand at the door that the person who reintroduced us trips over, but the first time we met was on the Quidditch pitch", his eyes not leaving Shacklebolt's, pleading his case silently as he listed off as many facts as possible without compromising the security of the Order of the Phoenix. 

"Bloody hell, it is you... how?" Kingsley finally responded, glancing back at Patil and her team. 

"We were studying the Veil. It's most active today... for obvious reasons... and then right at 5:30 AM he just... walked out" she explained nervously, adding "About gave us all heart attacks, nearly made it out of the Department before we cornered him in here" 

Nodding slowly, he made a quick decision "I will handle this personally, continue with your experiments and get me a report by noon Monday" he told the Unspeakables, before nodding at Sirius to come with him. "How are you feeling my old friend?" he asked as they made their way down the hall together. Unsurprisingly, Sirius responded with questions of his own "Is Harry alright, where is everyone? And what did you mean about Fudge not being Minister?"

As they got in a lift and traveled back up to his office to use the private Floo, Kingsley assured Sirius that "Harry is perfectly alright, at least as of noon yesterday when I last saw him... " but nearly had to clamp his hand over the younger man's mouth "But no, we cannot go see him right now. Listen to me... it's been over ten years since you went through the veil. Since you died" 

That finally shut the old Marauder up, his eyes wide at the statement as he followed along and took a seat the private office, where Kingsley quickly explained a very condensed version of what had been missed... two more years of war, Harry winning, cleaning up the Ministry... finishing by saying "He's doing great now my old friend, you'd be impressed. But you can't go there just yet... he's an Auror and thinks you are dead. You'd be cursed halfway across the Channel before we had a chance to explain anything", which Sirius could only nod in agreement. "And further, you need to go to St. Mungo's, get checked out. That will give me time to write to Harry and explain, and then we can meet up with him" 

Giving a growl that would have worked in his Animagus form, the last remaining Black by both name and birth nodded "Yeah... yeah alright... I assume the fireplace isn't just for show?"

Kinglsey nodded, writing up a quick note and telling Sirius the procedure for Auror and other Ministry-related emergencies before sending him through the flames of the Floor Network, and taking a seat at his desk wondering how in Merlin's name he'd be able to explain this to his Head Auror, a man who in his own way was every bit as paranoid as Alastor ever was.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked up at a sudden and urgent knocking on his door, saying "Come in" and meeting the gaze of Terry Boot, one of three recently promoted Senior Aurors under Harry and in charge over the weekend due to not having any children. Closing the door behind him, he stepped closer to the desk but did not take a seat as the Minister leaned back in his soft leather chair. 

"Yes, what is it?" he asked the younger man, who nervously replied "Honestly sir, I'm not sure you'll believe this... ", earning a humorless laugh as Kingsley interrupted "The bar for what I won't believe is set pretty damn high at the moment" before gesturing to continue.

Auror Boot nodded curtly, and said quickly and plainly "We've had four independent reports of some sort of attack on Hogsmead, three of which are in agreement as to who the perpetrator is... Bellatrix Lestrange... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this random idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, curious to see what others think about it so feel free to leave comments with feedback, questions, ideas, and so forth.
> 
> Will try and post once a week or so. Next few updates will be from the POV of returning characters as they come back and catch up with the world they lost.


	2. Dumbledore

As the sun peaked above the mountains surrounding the ancient castle, a pair of piercing blue eyes blinked awake for the first time in twelve years.

For a moment the elderly wizard did not know where or even who he was but the rush of memories and emotions overtook him quickly, and he say up on top of a great white marble slab. A tomb... his own tomb he realized though he wasn't certain how he knew. 

Glancing down at his right hand he saw it was healed, not the withered remains he had died with, yet still the hand of man who had seen a hundred years come and go. Gripping the Elder Wand, which felt oddly brittle between his fingers, he began to wonder what he had missed and why he was back. 

Slowly he moved off of the tomb, a few yards away from the shore of the lake, his entire body aching in a way it never had before as he got his bearings and noticed another monument nearby. A perfect cube, six feet on each side, jet black and shiny... a solid block of pure obsidian. 

Walking towards in the light of a dawn he never expected to see, he discovered writing, barely visible in the early morning light, the large words carved into the top of the side nearest the lake the only thing he could read.

**THE FIRST WAR: September 1st, 1975 - October 31st, 1981**

He brought his wand out and whispered Lumos, the light bringing the smaller carvings, clearly done with magic. They were names, all of which he recognized with an aching heart.

McKinnon... 

Bones...

Prewett and Prewett...

Potter and Potter...

Walking clockwise around the memorial, he continued reading. 

**THE SECOND WAR: June 24th, 1995 - May 1st, 1998**

It had only lasted three years... thank Merlin... was the first thing the old man realized, a spark of hope in his chest, though he still took the time to read the names, fingertips drifting over the smooth cold stone.

Diggory...

Black...

Dumbledore... confirming he was at least supposed to be dead... 

Moody... the first name he did not know he would see... the first of a dozen more... 

Scrimgeour... a stubborn man, and a hero in his own way... 

Tonks... but not the one he'd have guessed... 

Reaching the third side, the former Headmaster gasped at the sight of dozens of names, at least fifty, all under the title

**THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS: May 2nd, 1998**

This list he looked over most closely, tears silently falling as the sight of so many names, most of who were barely more than children but unable to look away, desperate to see, to know how it had ended. 

Creevy... was he even of age... 

Snape... honored as a hero... hope began to grow as his eyes searched for Potter... 

Weasley... only the one but one too many all the same...

Lupin... and another Lupin... despite everything bringing a smile to his face as her ever changing hair had done so often over the years... 

But no sign of Potter. Whether that meant his blood had saved him, or that the battle had been for nothing, he could not say.

Finally he made it around to the last side of the cube... well actually the first side... he realized as he considered how it would work walking down to the castle along what was clearly a well worn path, and saw that the memorial was dedicated to "all those who chose what is right, over what was easy, in the darkest of times" 

There he read a clearly abridged account of the wars, the sacrifices and hard choices so many had to make... each one a dagger to the heart of the man who had seen so many come up through his beloved Hogwarts... not least of which was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, walking into the forest and faking his death to ensure the defeat of Tom Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort. 

Dumbledore smiled, thrilled that it had all worked out despite the guilt for everything he had put that poor boy through.

Shaking away the regrets, the quiet voice in his head whispering "Greater Good" in a German accent, he turned and slowly made his way towards the school that had been his home for nearly his entire life, debating what to do next. His body and soul were both weary, having hoped his fight was ended, but at the very least his mind was needed in whatever was coming next.

He needed to know when it was, why he was returned, and if he was the only one...


	3. Moony

Waking up at the crack of dawn, outside and aching all over, was a familiar experience for Remus Lupin.

Doing so full dressed in proper robes, in an oddly familiar cemetery, was something entirely new however.

As was the sound of groaning on either side of him, his own sounds of confusion and pain blending in with them as memories flooded back... Dora, Teddy, Harry, Hogwarts... and the at the end, Dolohov and a purple burst of spellfire. 

Just as he was realizing what that all meant, he look to his left properly and realized who was right there, within arm's reach. His beautiful young wife, her hair flashing between brown and a variety of bolder colors before she turned and say him.

"Remus... we... I'm so sorry... " she gasped, tears welling in her normally cheerful eyes as she continued "I had to come... to help... and... and we left him... "

Oddly there seemed to be a similar conversation behind him but he did not pay it any mind as the werewolf sat up and pulled his wife into a tight hug, stroking her back but not saying anything, not knowing how to comfort her. He might have sat there forever if not for the sound of someone standing up behind him and asking "Who the bloody hell are you two? What... what is happening?" 

Turning and instinctively keeping himself in front of Dora, his light brown eyes widened as he saw who was there, but it was his old friend who spoke first with more than a bit of confusion and fear.

"Moony? Is that... but... you look old mate... " the dark hair wizard, still looking twenty one years old, said as his hazel eyes glanced over his shoulder "And who's the witch?" 

Shaking his head, Remus stood and pulled his wand from inside his robe and demanded "Prove you are him... Prongs... prove it... ", fear and hope both straining his voice as Dora stepped beside him, her own wand coming out at the same time as the redhead across from her.

The demand to prove his identity, plus the use of his old nickname, brought a familiar smirk to James Potter's face for a moment before suddenly a great stag stood before them, pawing and shaking his antlers at the werewolf playfully before returning to human form. 

"Your turn... and there no moon out thankfully so you'll need a different trick... " James said, wand in hand now, but it was Lily who asked their old question "First time we had rounds together... what did you show me?" 

Remus couldn't help but grin as he answered "The door to nowhere on the Astronomy Tower. About gave you a heart attack when I pushed you towards it", stepping forward and embracing his long-dead friends, glad to at least be reunited with them even if leaving Teddy and Harry behind. Of course they then asked again who the the pink-haired lady at his side was, resulting in Remus being tackled to the ground by James with joy.

"Wait, Nymphadora... " Lily said, earning a "Please, it's Tonks" that was basically ignored for the moment as the redhead continued "You don't mean Sirius's little cousin?" 

"Yes, her, and please don't bring up ages right now... " Dora replied, giving Remus a glare that clearly said this was no time for the old refrain, but her husband managed to stand and assure her "No more of that, I promise" as he pulled her into a hug... and looked down behind her to the dark grey marker she was standing in front of.

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**3rd November 1959 - 18th June 1996**

**You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us?**

"Padfoot... " he whispered, letting go of his wife and looking down.

"Shite... Sirius too? Wait... why isn't he here?" James asked, his hand on his tallest friend's shoulder, who responded "There... there wasn't a body... " adding "It's a long story" at the questioning looks from the pair that died back in 1981

Only then did Remus look back to where he had woken up a few moments ago, the double-sized white headstone he had seen but not bothered to read even as Lily and James began asking him about their son, if he knew where Harry was.

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN - NYMPHADORA TONKS LUPIN**

**1959 till 1998 - 1972 till 1998**

**Not all transformations are visible**

"He was fine last we saw him" Dora answered for him, before Remus agreed "Yes, but... but there was a battle, I'm not sure... I mean he's not here, right?", glancing around for the young man who meant so much to himself and so many others and not seeing even a marker for him like there was for Sirius.

It was Lily noticed the dates on both of the newer graves and asked "Remus... Sirius's stone says 1996... and yours was... 1998? When you... my... Harry is 17 now?", her voice catching as she realized just how much she had missed. 

"He was when I last saw him, yes", he agreed, before glancing around and explaining "A brilliant young wizard, a natural at defensive magic and Quidditch both. But... there was a battle, at Hogwarts, everyone was there. The last battle, and I'm not sure what happened... " trailing off before his wife stated confidently "Actually I'm fairly certain we won my love... just look at the evidence"

She pointed out the two new graves, weld cared for, and with the three Marauders all together as only a few would even think to do, "Certainly not Auntie Bella or any of her crowd, right?" she asked with an eye roll, and finally noticed a small bouquet of dead flowers in front of her name... and in front of Lily's as well. The redheaded nodded in agreement, picking up the one at her grave and muttering quick charm that resorted them for a few seconds.

"White carnations... she's right... Harry is fine" she said with a wide grin but tears in her eyes, though the other three were not following so she explained "The traditional Mothering Sunday gift for... for... a mum who isn't there anymore", James wrapping his arms around her as he agreed "Harry brought them"

"And the same on yours Dora" Remus noted, looking down into her eyes as they both realized at the same time "He brought Teddy", then explaining to the older... but younger looking... couple "He's our son. We named Harry as Godfather" which of course brought on another round of hugs and tears. 

"So, am I the only one thinking we're... back? Not... on the other side?" James asked, "But that's... that's beyond impossible... "

"Well then clearly this is all Harry's fault. He's like a walking summoning charm for impossible things happening" Dora replied, only half joking, before asking "So now what do we do? If we just showed up on someone's door step, no telling how long it's been... we're likely to get hexed before we have a chance to explain anything... " 

"Even if we won the battle, no telling what the world looks like now, whenever now is. Perhaps... Hogsmeade... " Remus suggested, looking at the other three in turn, "We can blend in, see when we are and what is going on, decide our next move from there. All else fails see if we can sneak into Hogwarts itself"

There was no disagreement as the sun continued to climb, and with one last look around for any witnesses all four turned on their heels and vanished with a loud crack.


	4. Lily

With a loud crack the four of them entered Hogsmeade, her husband and Remus having guided their wives to a path somewhat behind the town from the old castle they had all learned magic at. Though it was quiet where they were there was clearly plenty going on in the town, shouts and the occasional burst of spells and cracks of apparition that could be heard as they slowly made their way towards the main street.

"Seems to be a busy day... " James said, with that mix of his old Marauder mischief and fatherly worry he had developed over the past two years, "That old cloak would be quite useful... hope Dumbledore still has it... " 

Remus and Tonks gave each other an odd look at that but the young pink-haired witch informed him "Dumbledore doesn't have it James. Last I checked it belonged to a certain messy-haired teenager with green eyes", with her husband adding "Along with a certain map that manages to get him into all sorts of mischief" 

Lily shook her head at the thought of just what her son had been up to, her mind flashing to a dozen different pranks the her husband had done before, and if she was being honest after, she had fallen for him. But James's hazel eyes merely lit up with happiness at that even as he replied "Well that's good... and we'll just have to make do without... " before he started down the path in the the lead, with Lily and Tonks behind and Remus at the rear they walked closer to the town that held so many memories, all wands out just in case.

Once they were closer they heard a loud but clear voice, someone clearly using Sonorous to address nearly the entire village at once. "If you are not sure about the current date, surrender your wand and make your way to the Hogwarts gate for questioning. Anyone who does not do so will be assumed to be a Death Eater and taken into custody immediately" 

"Death Eaters? Bloody hell, I had hoped it was all over" Tonks muttered, glancing at the others but it was Remus who pointed out "He said anyone who doesn't know the date... like we don't know the date. Perhaps... perhaps it was all over and we are not the only ones to come back?" 

Lily nodded, understanding immediately "Of course, if others came back they would have a similar plan... go someplace public and figure out what's going on... I can only imagine Diagon Alley is an absolute mess. And if, Merlin help us, it wasn't just our side that came back... " 

All four paled at the idea, that all their enemies had returned too, but quickly nodded in agreement and made their way onto the wide main street with their wands out but pointed up with both hands raised.

They were quickly seen by a few young Aurors, one of whom stepped forward and collected all four wands as she told the others "I will take them up to Professors Flitwick and Longbottom for questioning"

Lily heart skipped at least two beats at the second name. Her best friend Alice was a year ahead of her at Hogwarts and was nearly as good at potions as herself and Severus were... and a good deal better at helping younger students who had questions with her personality that matched her friendly face... had mentioned last time they talked that Horace Slughorn was thinking about retiring and that having two Auror parents was not ideal for a young child. The thought of seeing Alice, who would surely know Lily, James, and Remus on sight brought a bright smile to the redhead's face as she turned to the other three.

James has a smaller grin as well but the other two, with another sixteen years of knowledge, clearly noticed and Remus quietly informed his two old friends "There is no chance that is Alice, or her husband. It's... it's a long story but her and Frank were... incapacitated. Permanently" 

Tonks nodded in agreement, adding sympathetically "Mad-Eye said they were two of the best"

James growled at the thought but the four of them continued on in near silence, Lily wondering just what had happened and torn between wanting answers and fear of what they might be.

When they reached the small crowd near the gates, the Auror called out "Professor Longbottom, we have four more for you and Flitwick here" and man stepped forward in the sort of rough robes those who worked outside often wore, good for dealing with dangerous plants and animals.

He clearly had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and kind round face as Alice... but with Frank's fairly powerful build... and he was just as clearly a man of roughly 30 years, no teenager, and Lily did not need to hear Remus's surprised shout of "Neville!" to know who this man was and what that meant. 

Blinking away the tears that formed as she realized her baby wasn't just all grown up but now older than her, she grabbed onto James's hand who looked at her and then back at this Professor Longbottom as he too realized what was going on with a shudder.

The grown up Neville gasped in surprise "Professor Lupin", which distracted the Potters as they asked what that meant and were again told it was a long story, in turn drawing Longbottom's attention to the younger but also older couple. The sight of them made Neville step back in shock and say mostly to himself, but loud enough to be heard, "Oh bloody... Merlin... he really does... " before shaking his head to focus and addressing the four of them properly.

"Not sure how much you know but we've had a lot of people coming back who have been dead for years. We have to know you are who you say you are, but if you are we are letting anyone... trusted... into Hogwarts to meet with the Headmistresses... and Dumbledore as well since he came back too. We will answer your questions after you prove yourselves, not before, understood?" 

The four nodded, understanding the idea, and Neville continued, taking out a long sheet of parchment with what looked like some hastily scribbled notes "Alright, lets start with the easy ones... Mrs Lupin, can you... well, change something?"

Tonks laughed "Of course" and made her hair turn every color of the rainbow before returning to her standard pink, nudging her husband as she added with the slightest hint of a glare "Good thing you decided not to be a prat about us today" 

The tall and grey haired man gave a soft chuckle and nod, before being asked by their host "Professor Lupin, what was the very first spell you showed my class?", clearly emphasizing the words very first. 

"Well chosen Neville... it was Waddiwasi, used on Peeves as we made our way to the staff room" Remus replied with fond smile, turning to the still confused Potters to explain "I taught at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, in Neville and Harry's third year"

James nodded, clearly amused at the idea of a Marauder turned teacher, and Lily beamed at the idea of her old friend teaching her son, even if only for a year, and continued to have to hold back all of her questions about her son. 

"I assume you checked on them Professor Lupin?" Neville asked, adding with a worried tone "We don't have anything to ask them yet... though they certainly look just like Harry... " 

"Please, call me Remus, and yes I am certain they are who they appear to be", he answered, asking "Did I hear Filius is here too? Perhaps her or Minerva would be able to think of some" but was cut off by another apparition and the appearance of two people nearly right on top of them.

One was well dressed in dark robes, dark skinned and bald. The other had grey eyes, long dark hair, and took one look at James before shouting "PRONGS!!" and tackling his oldest and best friend in a hug, knocking Lily off her feet and then pulling her into the hug as well with a "Lily... what the bloody hell... "


	5. Prongs

James was tackled, knocked to the ground and breathless, by his first friend from Hogwarts, laughing despite the look of panic and quickly drawn wands by the others around them.

"Merlin... Sirius what did we just talk about with verifying everyone?" the dark skinned man, who James finally recognized as a much, much older Kinglsey Shacklebolt, said with frustration and just a hint of humor. A common tone to take with Padfoot to be fair. 

Pushing the long-haired man off of him, James stood and helped his wife up as well and held her close, his heart racing at being reunited with his true friends. For the hundredth time since he 'awoke' that morning he pushed aside thoughts of the rat and focused on Sirius, older, worn down, but still the same trouble maker he'd sat with on the 1st of September ten... or was it forty... years before.

"Alright then, ask away" Sirius said, not even drawing his wand, but James couldn't think of anything the rat did not know and did not want to give away their Animagus training in such a public place. As usual, it was Moony who stepped up.

"I saw you die Sirius, but if it is you... what was the last thing we spoke to Harry about before that night?" he asked, wand trained but clearly willing to believe by the hope in his eyes.

Padfoot laughed and nodded, a wide smirk on his face as he answered Remus's question but looked at the Potters "My beloved godson fire-called us, at headquarters and in clear violation of all manner of rules, to ask... why his mum married the biggest git at Hogwarts"

This answer clearly satisfied the werewolf who embraced his brother by choice, but Lily and James were already sputtering questions "How did he know about any of that?" and "What do you mean biggest git?" which Remus dismissed with "It's a long story, we will explain later" as James noticed Shacklebolt hadn't lowered his wand.

"James, where did we meet the first time, and what did you say to me?" he asked, his voice calm but firm.

It took the messy haired young man a moment to focus on think back before answering "Oh... yes... on the Quidditch pitch, my 3rd year, your 7th... you tried to knock me off my broom and I told you that you would 'have to be faster than that with your silly bat', since your bludger missed me by a dozen feet"

This finally got the now much older man to put his wand away, and James laughingly added "Though I must say, I like you better in the purple robes than that horrid green color you wore then", which finally got a laugh out of the dark skinned wizard, who nodded at the other three "And you've all checked each other?"

"Of course we have Kingsley" Tonks said with a smile, "Good to see you're around... still... now will someone tell us when we are and where our sons are?", which Lily nodded in agreement with.

Sirius answered the first part, "Supposedly it is May 2nd, 2009... and... and I take it that means you were gone as well?", which got a nod and "Yes, my husband and I" and whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a shout of "AND YOU SAID JUST FRIENDS!! Knew you were a lying git..." as Sirius punched Remus in the arm, clearly pleased, "And wait, sons? Do you mean... there's a little Moony running around?"

The Lupins caught their old friend... and cousin... up and he nodded in agreement at their choice of godfather for little Teddy. "I am sure Harry has taken great care of him. Better than I did at any rate... and that's another long story Lily" at the redhead's obvious questions.

Lily growled and muttered about getting tired of that answer even as Kingsley was speaking to others and then used a Sonorous to tell everyone "At this point we believe anyone who died in either war may have returned. Use patronus or other means to contact anyone you have not seen and tell them to meet here... we will be heading up into the school to speak with both Dumbledore and the current Headmistress" 

The various fallen heroes discussed who to contact, and soon enough a wolf went looking for Moody, a stag and dog looking for the Prewett twins, and a doe in search of Dorcas as the McKinnons had just shown up in force a moment before, immediately being subjected to questioning and approved.

As the gates were opened and the crowd started to file in, there was a crack of apparition and three people appeared nearby, almost immediately drawing their wands on each other. The twins were obvious, and the other appeared to be an older and more heavily scarred version of Alastor who immediately shouted "What the bloody hell is going on Nymphadora?! When I showed up at the rendezvous point this morning it was empty and these two showed up claiming to be dead men" 

"We're not dead" they replied together, frustrated but finding familiar faces. "We got your patronuses Potter, Black, mind explaining?" asked Fabian, the bolder of the two, his twin nodding in agreement, wands still drawn as they approached.

It took a good ten minutes to catch everyone up and establish identities, though Moody seemed intent on asking every damn with and wizard around at least one question and wandered off a bit as the Prewetts were introduced to Tonks and Kinglsey and they all started walking inside, the two married couples hand in hand in the middle with their various friends in front of them.

"So is it just the good folks who came back?" Gideon asked, "And does anyone know where our sister and her family are?" 

"No, we have reports of several dead Death Eaters, including... Bellatrix and Dolohov... " answered the Minister, the two names generating a variety of swears and questions before he could explain "Molly finished off Bellatrix at the end of the final battle. Dolohov was injured and died a couple of years later at Azkaban" 

"Our Molly... our big sister killed Bellatrix Black... err... Lestrange?!" the solidly built redheads asked in shock, "She wasn't even in the Order, back when we were"

Remus laughed and admitted "I wasn't there for that particular duel, but I can assure you she and your brother-in-law were vital members of the Order in the 90's... you recall why they did not join when we did?"

"Yeah, they were chasing five little boys around, gave birth to one more... and had one on the way" Fabian replied, with Gideon adding "Merlin, Ron won't remember us, the twins might not, and we've never even met our seventh nephew" 

Tonks laughed at that last bit, and explained "Not a nephew... a niece... " which surprised James, "A female Weasley... that's... just doesn't happen... " he stated, to which Remus replied "Indeed, about as often as a Black wearing red and gold... and nearly as much trouble", Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, by the final battle, half the Order was either a Weasley by birth or marriage, or dating a Weasley" Remus explained, addressing James and Lily as he added "Their youngest son Ron, he was in Harry's year. Met on the Hogwarts Express on the way, inseparable since then" 

Sirius continued with a laugh "And it's a good thing he looks like you Prongs, instead of your wife. Otherwise you'd never be able to find him in that crowd of redheads"

Lily rolled her eyes and replied "Well I cannot wait to meet them", squeezing her husband's hand at the thought of such a good family being around for their son after his parents and their closest friends no longer could be, James agreeing "Especially this girl, what's her name?"

"Ginny Weasley... a proper Gryffindor... " supplied Padfoot, looking at Moony and his wife as if asking a question without saying it out loud. James recognized it as a 'did your part of the plan' work look, but did not know what he was on about and instead focused on Moody as he returned, questioning Shacklebolt about the state of the war and who had returned from the other side, ending with the most significant question anyone had asked all day: "What of You-Know-Who? Has he returned as well?"

Kinglsey replied "I do not know yet. He was killed and his body buried in secret, only two people know where... " pausing for a moment before continuing "And one of them is my current Head Auror, I have sent him to investigate"

"And you can trust him? Not to piss himself and run like Mundungus or to join the other side?" the scarred Auror asked impatiently.

"Alastor, my old friend, there's a lot I do not know today... but I am absolutely certain neither of those things will happen" the bald Minister replied solemnly, though in James's expert opinion his eyes spoke of a prank and he was barely holding back a smile. What that could mean was beyond the recently reborn Marauder, but he looked forward to finding out.

By then they had reached the main doors of the school, which opened to reveal Dumbledore and a much older McGonagall, who took one look at the group approaching and declared sternly "I am not sure whether to be pleased to see you all again after so long... or to slam the door in your faces... please try to keep the mischief to a minimum", with the barest hint of a smile as she welcomed them all into to the one place nearly every witch and wizard in Britain called home at some point in their lives.

They entered, the growing group convening in the Great Hall as more joined them, the time spent reuniting and catching up, though nobody would explain much about Harry to his frustration, with eventually over a hundred people total, both the returned, professors, and a few Ministry officials, were there as the sun reached it's peak and some began to mutter about lunch.

McGonagall, who had vanished with a few teachers before, announced "We will eat shortly in here. The Hogwarts Elves are providing food to the students in their common rooms as we speak, and more people shall be joining us shortly"

As if on cue, a Patronus appeared before her... one which made James's heart stop for moment. It was is own, his stag, Prongs standing there whispering to the new Headmistress. Glancing at his friend, Sirius and Tonks were grinning at him as Remus simply stated "Yes... like we said, he reminds us of the best of both you and Lily"

Twenty minutes later the doors opened again and a huge crowd, easily equal to the number already inside, marched through. At the front were a large number of redheads, and mixed in among them were a tall willowy blonde who was frankly more attractive that needed, a dark skinned witch with braids to the small of her back, a mousy dark haired woman, a dirty blonde with wide eyes that seemed to look at but also through everything, a bushy-haired brunette... and in the middle, beside the only female redhead was an achingly familiar head of messy black hair.

Lily gasped beside him as the two parents looked at their son, older than themselves now... and if James's instincts were true not a wizard you'd want to face in a fight, his dark dragon-skin coat down to his calves rippling red and black as he walked confidently towards the high table where the leadership was. Neville Longbottom stepped forward to greet him with a brotherly hug, and a whispered conversation that drew his eyes directly to where the Potters, Sirius, and Lupins were gathered against the wall. His hesitation only lasted a moment before he finished walking forward.

"Good morning Minister, Professors" he stated, with Kingsley replying "Your Report, Auror Potter?" which drew a bark of laughter from Sirius and a growled "Could have bloody well told me it was Potter" from Moody.

Unfortunately his son did not join in with the joking mood as he stated plainly, and loud enough for all to hear. "Lord Voldemort has returned. Again"


	6. Tonks

"Lord Voldemort has returned. Again"

Harry's words felt like a freezing jinks right to her heart, and Dora reach out, gripping her husband's calloused hand as the murmurs spread through the crowd of the returned but the young... though he would now be older than her... Head Auror continued quickly "I checked the gravesite myself. It is empty, but there was no sign of the ritual used last time, nor really of any significant magic I could detect in the time available. However there is ample evidence that all those who bore the Dark Mark have returned as well... and in doing so we have lost control of Azkaban" 

"Bloody Hell... " mutter Sirius behind her

"There were over a dozen dead Death Eaters on that island, as well as another two dozen in the cells who were freed, our guards being chased away... though at least they did not turn against us as the dementors would have. However, we have confirmed that Voldemort's servants who did not bear the mark remain dead, at least for the time being... and based on the lists I have seen of the returned on our side only those killed by those bearing the Dark Mark or Voldemort himself have returned"

Glancing around this did make sense, though how and why this would be true was impossible to tell, as Harry himself explained "We need to put our brightest minds on figuring out why, how to... to undo... this or prevent it from happening again... " 

Dumbledore nodded and addressed his young protege, "And you are certain that his previous method of returning is no longer... available?" 

Harry turned towards the white-haired wizard and nodded, declaring firmly... with a hint of anger... "Yes, all of them were destroyed last time. All of them", getting a nod from Albus, who in turn received odd looks from McGonagall and Kinglsey both who clearly knew more about this than Tonks herself. With the knowledge that their enemies had returned as well, apparently in nearly full force, there was a clear energy, a desire to do something, building among the crowd... both the returned and those who had survived.

The tall dark-skinned Minister clearly sensed this as well and asked "What are your recommendations Auror Potter?"

Harry's messy hair moved as he nodded and paced slightly in between the high table and the front of those who had arrived with him earlier, including quite a few Weasleys "We already had minimal staffing at the Ministry itself, due to the holiday, so I assigned a score of trusted Aurors and Hit-Wizard to guard the atrium itself. Seven others, under Auror Brown, have been tasked with checking out known gathering points for the Death Eaters, to see if they are massing. Based on the reports from this morning it is clear the other side is at least as surprised by this as we are, however they may have been brought together by their Master" 

Glancing at the Minister directly he added "I would also suggest that you and I make our presence here known on the Wizarding Wireless and to the Prophet. Make it clear that taking the Ministry would not topple the Government... and that Hogwarts is far better defended than last time. No Death Eaters inside the wards to take them partially down this time"

"What?" and "The hell does that mean?" were muttered by those who weren't fully caught up about what had happened in 1998, but Harry continued without noting the questions "Based on past Death Eater attacks, and especially Voldemort's own personal history, the greatest danger will be between sundown and midnight tonight. If they are organized enough to threaten us here they will attack tonight... if not I suspect we will have some time to organize and plan long-term as they do the same"

Harry finished by saying "In between now and then we should assign a few to research the return, remain here to eat, and get those that survived both wars reacquainted with those who did not so we can fight side by side when needed... though I'll admit that there's a bit of personal bias in that last part... ", drawing a few laughs from those who understood just how much the dark haired young man had lost over the years. 

Kingsley was among them and assured Harry "I would be quite worried if you didn't suggest that. And I agree, and McGonagall has already planned to have the students eat in their common rooms and providing at least one meal for us now" 

Harry nodded and said something quietly to Hermione and Ron at his side, as usual, and they went to Dumbledore, clearly aiming to take care of the research side of things. 

The Headmistress cleared her throat and told everyone to clear the spaces where the house tables would go, and as the wooden furniture was summoned from the storage under the kitchens Tonks realized she and Remus had ended up on the same side of the table as Harry, who had turned around and started walking their way, while his parents and Sirius where on the wrong side. The Weasley's, other than Ginny, were making their way around to speak to the Prewetts and just in general it was a mass of confusion as those who had been gone for over a decade looked for those they knew. 

Glancing briefly at the redheaded mother across the table, Tonks took off at nearly a dead sprint, stumbling slightly but quickly making it to her friend... and her son's Godfather... hoping that Lily would understand that while her son was there, Dora's child was not and she needed to know... well... everything. 

Smiling as he saw her rushing towards him, Harry opened his arms and hugged her quickly, giving her a wry grin and "Missed you too Tonks" before the pink-haired woman could ask one word that held dozen, if not a hundred questions: "Teddy?" 

His famous green eyes met her dark ones as he assured her quickly "He is perfectly safe... Molly and Andy have the kids at a fully warded safehouse, that took Bill and I working together hours to break into, and that was before we put it under a Fidelius" Tonke was so surprised at hearing little Harry call her mum Andy that she completely missed that he said kids, plural, or that Ginny Weasley had joined them with her hands tucked into the pockets of her robe.

"Fidelius?" her husband asked, having caught up and getting a quick smile from his former student "Yes... and I'm the secret keeper... I can take you after we eat if I must but would prefer you stay here, in case" and Remus cut him off "Of course, we can make it one more day. But our son, our Teddy, he is alright?" 

Nodding Harry told them "He is brilliant, in every sense of the word. Been pestering me since his birthday a couple of weeks ago about going to Diagon Alley... he wants a wand and owl and all the rest right away... though I'm glad now I didn't find time to take him so you two can go. Lives with Andy but stays with me whenever I am off from work. Gets a bit cranky around the full moon, but otherwise a wonderful boy"

Tonks's heart swelled at the news, squeezing Harry's arm even as Lily and James finally made it around to see their son, and with a glance up at her pink hair the scarred but handsome young man added "Oh... and his favorite color is bright blue...", confusing her for half a moment before her fingers moved up into her own spiky hair and grinning up at her taller husband, laughing as she realized out loud "Our boy has blue hair"

Stepping back, Tonks embraced Ginny as well who smiled at both her friend and former professor but was clearly distracted by the Potter reunion happening right in front of them. The young mother wanted to look away but couldn't help watching as a tearful Lily held onto her fully grown son as if he might apparate away any second, James wrapping his arms around them both as they murmured greetings and apologies for a full minute. 

"Its fine Mum... Dad... I am fine... " the tallest, by only half an inch over his father, assured them both as they finally let go, though Lily's hand went up to brush the hair back from his most famous scar even as her son continued, "And we can be a family now of course. I mean... you even brought the family dog...", glancing over their shoulders with a smile at that last part.

That comment brought a bark of laughter from behind James, as his oldest friend demanded "Budge over you two... I need to see my godson", Sirius stepping forward and embracing Harry, immediately cutting him off "It was my choice to be there, my fault for letting Bella get through my guard, so I don't even want to hear it" as the younger man attempted to apologize for how things ended up at the Ministry.

Lily cleared her throat and told her son "So... we've heard a few things about you from Remus and Sirius... but we want to know everything", James agreeing "Of course we do my boy. You're not the only Potter anymore, have to tell us everything we missed"

To Tonk's left Ginny fidgeted and only then did the pink-haired Order member think about the fact that she had come here... to the Potter reunion... instead of where the Weasley and Prewetts were gathered several yards away. Before she could say anything about it, Harry spoke, almost blushing, "Well, about that actually... I haven't been the only Potter for awhile " 

At that cue Ginny stepped forward, looking more nervous that Dora could ever recall the bold young Gryffindor looking, as her removed her hands... the left one clearly having both an engagement and wedding ring on, the right extending to shake her new in-laws hands as she said "I'm... Ginnny. Ginny Potter, formerly Weasley"

While the green and brown eyes of Harry's parents went wide with surprise along with their slack jaws, Sirius reminded "Remus, I told you this was going to happen" with a laugh, clapping Harry on the shoulder as he asked "So when do I get to become the world's greatest Grand-Godfather?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay... had some IRL stuff (nothing bad) but hoping to get back on track from here.
> 
> Let me know if there are any interactions you guys want to see in the next couple of chapters, besides the obvious extended family reunions that started here


End file.
